


Blue is the Color of Jealousy

by SchutzieWrites



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: High School AU, Jealous!Cas, M/M, athlete!Dean, nerd!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchutzieWrites/pseuds/SchutzieWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is the top of his class in his senior year and he has been dating the hottest boy in school, Dean Winchester.  Life could not be better, that is until a girl tried to come in and take Dean from him.  Cas interferes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue is the Color of Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on my tumblr page under the username Schutzie

She was literally the definition of perfect. Her dirty blonde hair was swept over to the side in a mess of loose curls. She had a small nose and light brown eyes. The girl had a small figure and boobs that literally seemed like they were trying to escape her shirt they were spilling out so much. She had long slender hands the reached up and stroked down Dean’s arm in a flirtatious way as she batted her eyes up at him.

Cas felt his stomach flip as he pushed his glasses up higher onto his nose before walking over towards where his boyfriend was being flirted with.

He and Dean had been dating for about four months now, both of them in the middle of their senior year. Dean was nothing shy of the most wonderful person in the world: inside and out. He was a soccar player with a body that looked like it was sculpted by God himself and his eyes were probably the 8th natural wonder of the world. Dean was the gentlest and most loyal person Cas knew. He was always there to hold Cas when he had anxiety attacks from being over whelmed at school or when they were simple cuddling and watching Star Trek together. Cas knew that he was not exactly the most sought after person in school and had no idea why Dean thought that he was worth his time but Dean stayed all the same.   
And now some new girl was going to try and take that all away from him. Hell no.

Cas walked over and stopped next to Dean. The girl was leaning against the lockers as she talked to him.

“This school is so amazing and everyone so nice,” The girls said. There she goes stroking her perfectly manicured hands up and down Dean’s arm again. Cas tensed his jaw.

“Yeah Lawrence High is a pretty great place. Sure beats that hell hole Sanford down the road.” Dean replied flashing a smile that made Cas’ blood boil. He was flirting back!? Cas should have seen this coming. He knew he was never good enough for Dean.

“Maybe you could show me around?” The girl asked batting her eyes some more. God how does she even see, blinking that much.

“You know we have student tour guides. If you ask for one the front office will give you one.” Castiel finally interjected. The girl jumped, unaware of his presense, while Dean quickly turned and smiled at him in that genuine way that made Cas’ heart melt.

“I am sorry, I don’t think we have met. Who are you?” the girl asked, clearly irritated at the interruption of her conversation between her and Dean.

“This,” Dean spoke before Cas could get a word out. “is Castiel Novak our student body president and soon to be vadictorian.” There was a certain pride in Dean’s eyes that just made Cas glow on the inside. It was if Dean was saying 'Look at my wonderful boyfriend. He is smart and amazing and I love him.'

“Oh, hi I’m Elaine,” she said holding out her hand which Cas shoke, an uneasiness between them.

“Well, Elaine the office is right down this hall and you take two rights and it is right there. You can’t miss it. I hope you enjoy Lawrence High.” Castiel said effectively dismissing her. Elaine wrinkled her nose slightly at him before giving Dean a flirtatious wink and walking down the hallway.

Once she was out of earshot Cas blurted out. “Dean are you committed to this relationship?”

“What?” Dean immediately responded, throughly confused.

“I mean do you still want this? Do you still want me?”

“Of course I do!” Dean responded reaching down and taking Cas’ face into his hands. “Why are you asking this all of a sudden?”

“Well I saw you with that Elaine girl and you two seemed to be flirting with each other and she was like perfect and I am just meh so why should you stay with me when you could have-”

“Alright, I’m gonna stop you right there. First of all you are not "meh”. You are smart and talented and beautiful and everything I have ever wanted. Why would I take some empty headed blonde when I could have all of that?“ Dean asked.  
Cas blushed. "I don’t know you just seemed to be flirting with her and-”

“Wait a minute.” Dean stopped, him releasing his face and looking at him with a sly smile. “Are you jealous?”

Castiel’s cheeks flared, growing even more red. “No.” He lied, not looking Dean in the eye.

“Tell you what,” Dean said closing the space between him and Cas and pressing Cas up against the lockers. “How about we skip last period and we’ll got to my house and I will show you just how much that girl should be jealous of you.” Dean let his hand travel down and cup Cas’ already half hard cock.

Cas had to bite his lip in order to hold back the moan that was trying to crawl its way out. He looked up at Dean who donned a mischievous smile.

“Can’t” Cas breathed. “Have AP Euro next period.”

“Thats a shame Cas,” Dean said moving away from him, Cas missing the contact already. Dean still donned a devious smile. “I am had really great plans for us.”

That was all Dean said before he turned and began to walk down the hallway towards the exit, his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.

“Well,” Cas started. “I guess history will still be the same tommorow.” 

“You prove an excellent point Cas,” Dean said turning around so that he was now walking backwards, still smiling.

Fuck it.

Cas jogged down the hallway towards Dean who turned and began walking forwards again, taking Castiel’s hand into his own.

“So these plan you have,” Cas asked, “when exactly do they start?”

Dean’s smile only grew wider. “We’ll be lucky if we reach the car.”

Cas’ heart skipped a beat and he now had a smile to match Dean’s as they walked out the doors.


End file.
